


Something About Honda

by Stariceling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday events in the life of Hiroto Honda, through six different pairs of eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Honda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rice_kracker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rice_kracker).



> While I really like the idea of showing Honda through different people's POV, as a friend/distraction/crush and whatever else, I think trying to wind one thread of Honda/Bakura through it make the other parts a little weaker? I love Yami Bakura's part at the end the best, of course.

Yugi didn’t notice the extent of Honda’s bad mood until lunch. It wasn’t at all like him to stare into space instead of talking or eating. Their friendship had come a long way since Yugi had stopped feeling intimidated by Honda, and he wanted to do whatever he could for his friend.

He waved to get Honda’s attention. “Are you coming to the arcade with us after school?”

Honda sat up and looked at him, at least. “Is Bakura coming?”

“No, he said his father was going to call this afternoon, so he wanted to go home.”

Honda slumped again. Yugi frowned, quickly piecing together the bits of information he had. They hadn’t seen much of Bakura lately.

“Maybe we should go keep Bakura company instead,” Yugi suggested.

“Nah, I’ll go,” Honda volunteered. He perked up instantly at the suggestion, and Yugi didn’t quite know why, but he was glad.

* * *

“So, how goes the job search?” Honda lowered his voice conspiratorially when he said it, but Anzu still stopped to look up and make sure there were no teachers around. She trusted her friends not to tell anyone outright that she had been violating the school’s ban on after-school jobs, but a little more desecration might have been nice.

“No luck,” she sighed. She’d never had so much trouble before. Being cheerful and quick to learn didn’t do her a lick of good if no one was hiring in the first place.

“Don’t sweat it. They always hire the cute girls first, right?”

“Oh please,” Anzu muttered, but she didn’t care when Honda laughed. A few months ago she would have gotten angry, assuming he was saying she wasn’t cute. Now she took his statement as a half-reassurance, half-joke. She was glad to have a friend who could deliver both.

* * *

Sometimes Honda was absolutely impossible. He was a good friend, and a lot of fun, and there was no one Jounouchi would have rather had at his side in a fight, but he could swear that Honda had the heart of a marshmallow.

“Oi, Bakura!” Honda left off teasing Anzu the moment he saw the other boy. He waved wildly, as if Bakura couldn’t see them otherwise.

Bakura smiled, and came right over. He moved his chair to sit by Yugi instead of in the wide open space left beside Honda.

Up and down, Honda went through such drastic moodswings in all of ten seconds, just based on Bakura’s actions. The way his face fell was almost comical, but Jounouchi had enough self control not to laugh at him.

He reached over and gave Honda a bracing thump on the shoulder, jarring him out of his funk. “Go for it.”

* * *

Kaiba tuned out the sounds of other people chattering around him, with one exception. Even without the slightest hint of urgency, Honda’s voice always caught his attention. It didn’t make any difference what he was saying. When he was angry, when he was mellow, Kaiba could always pick out that one voice. All throughout lunch, he’d been listening.

Even now, Honda obviously wasn’t addressing Kaiba as he continued, “. . . Just walk you home.”

Kaiba finally looked up. Honda was facing him, but not looking at him. His attention was on one of his friends. Bakura, Kaiba realized, as Honda leaned towards the other boy.

It had to be Honda’s strength that Kaiba found intriguing. He had an undeniable interest in that, even in conventional strength. He could say that was the reason for his interest in Honda. He would never admit, even to himself, that he was addicted to that voice.

* * *

Ryou could hardly believe that Honda was walking with him. Not because Honda had stuck to his promise once he gave it, but because he had offered at all. Their friendship had felt a little strained lately.

That was his fault. He had been avoiding Honda, trying to ignore his budding crush. He’d tried to tell himself it was just that he found Honda handsome, but whenever he was with Honda, he knew that he was enamored with Honda’s sense of justice and his sense of humor and qualities Ryou couldn’t even put into words.

“You didn’t have to walk me home,” Ryou finally said.

“I know. I just wanted to hang out with you.”

Honda put one casual arm around him and Ryou’s heart gave a startled jolt. He felt his face growing hot, but he wouldn’t say anything. Not as long as Honda stayed just as he was.

* * *

The elevated heart rate of his host was more than enough to get his attention. For a half second he was ready to defend or attack, before he even realized that there had been more excitement than fear. He understood the reason almost instantly. Honda’s arm was wrapped loosely around his shoulders, and while the other boy was doing his best to look nonchalant about it, there was a faint flush tinging his cheeks.

Not subtle. Not subtle at all. Though Honda’s straightforward nature and honesty made him so much less of a problem to deal with, unprovoked attacks aside. If his host had to get overexcited by each little gesture made, at least it was only Honda. Well, maybe it wasn’t right to say only Honda. There was something tempting about Honda, something that even he wanted to possess or corrupt.

Honda cleared his throat, “There’s actually something I’ve been meaning to-” he turned to face Bakura as he spoke, cutting himself off once he got a good look at Bakura’s face. His eyes narrowed and he snatched his arm away from Bakura’s shoulders, pointing an accusing finger at him instead. “You! You’re _you_ again!”

Bakura smirked. He couldn’t help it, any more than he could seem to help stepping closer and going up on his toes to kiss Honda on the mouth. He knew what Honda had been about to confess to his host, and that only made it more satisfying see him at a loss for words.


End file.
